In Which a Bet Was Made
by Nellen
Summary: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the softest of them all?


In Which a Bet Was Made

* * *

No one had the slightest clue of how it happened, but it did.

The school year commenced as usual with the standard opening ceremony. Afterwards, everyone came into their classroom and clamored over how their summers were, despite the fact that they spent a good portion of it together training and sparring. The classroom became full of the summer energy that they all garnered over the break, all thoughts of the upcoming school year going out of their heads.

Fumikage was standing there quietly, listening intently to the intense tale that Kaminari was spewing out of his mouth. Though as ridiculous as it was, the bird-like boy enjoyed the idea that his friend had a good break.

Just as Kaminari was reaching the twist in his story, Fumikage, with his enhanced hearing abilities and sight thanks to his mutation, instantly focused his attention to the sight at the doorway. From where he stood, he saw his fellow classmate and past teammate, Uraraka, standing in the space between the hallway and the door. She was talking to someone in hushed tones and giggling. Curious, the raven boy shifted his weight so that he can get a better view without being conspicuous. He was unable to see the other party, but he did see a smile on Uraraka's face that he saw on his mother's whenever he looked at his father. The girl reached up towards what was most likely the other party's face before turning and walking into the classroom.

"Ah! Ochako!"

The gravity wielder took notice of the girls who called her over and happily shouted her greeting at them before running over excitedly to catch up.

Not long after, Bakugou walked in, slightly blushing. His demeanor changed as soon as Kirishima called out to him, but instead of being the explosive guy he was - suitable for his quirk - he became… a subdued version of himself and smirked at the approaching classmate to give him a fist bump.

Fumikage decided he saw enough and turned his attention back to the story that was approaching the climax. He chuckled to himself, and he gave his electric friend the full attention he hadn't been giving.

* * *

The trio of Iida, Modoriya, and Uraraka decided to eat outside as it was a nice day. Tenya brought them onigiri that he made himself and wanted them to try.

"I tried different versions, including my mother's own version and the countless versions I've found the best. This is a combination of all of them. I hope you two enjoy," Tenya explained as he served them. "I believe the one in your hands, Ochako, is my take on the spicy tuna. And the one you have, Izuku, is salmon. Eat up!"

The three of them said their thanks before taking a bite. Ochako's face lit up as she chewed.

"Oh! Tenya! This is so good! Even on the first bite!" she said with her mouth full. "The instant the rice hits my tongue, you can really taste how you cooked the rice. I'm assuming you did something special with it?"

Tenya laughed and scratched his head before turning serious. "Well, yes, but that is a secret that I am not willing to impart."

Ochako puffed up her cheeks and pouted. Shrugging, she returned her attention to the rice ball at hand and took another bite.

"Yeah, Tenya. This is really good. It looks better than the pictures you sent us," Izuku complimented after he swallowed his first bite. "And this salmon is great! Very fresh!"

"Thank you, Izuku! I'm glad you liked it."

"I liked it a lot! It was sooo good! Thanks again, Tenya," Ochako exclaimed after she finished the whole thing. "Can't wait to try the others. Unless you don't have anymore?"

"I do have more. I have eel and octopus."

"OH. OCTOPUS. WOW. DIBS DIBS DIBS!" Ochako said with such gusto and… explosion that she was flailing her arms about, causing Tenya to become flustered by her out of control movements. She then became serious and started demanding. "C'MON. GIVE ME. NOW NOW NOW."

Izuku squinted his eyes at the girl. What she was doing and how she was acting… seemed all-too familiar.

"Oy, Izuku. Please help," his fellow classmate called out as he fended against the girl, trying his best not to be within her grasp so that he wouldn't accidentally float up.

"Ah. Yeah! Sorry! Ochako! Please control…"

And within a blink of an eye, their best friend knocked out into the arms of Tenya. Both of them stared blankly for a moment before Tenya tapped on Ochako's head.

"You know…" Tenya started.

"Uh huh…" Izuku continued.

"During break..."

"Yeah..."

"Did you know?"

"Nope. But it's easy to deduce."

"You never asked?"

"I mean, she's happy."

"You're right. If she's happy, then I'm okay, too."

"..."

"..."

"Will you be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could've sworn you were in love with her."

Izuku stuttered and looked at Tenya as if he was crazy.

"Ah. So you guys didn't know either."

"Ah! Tokoyami! What are you doing here?"

"Just happened to pass by and watch her be all… _explosive_."

"Hey! How do you know?!"

"I'm just observant. Anyways, want to hold a bet? On who will show the first act of PDA."

"HEY. BETS ARE NOT VERY BECOMING. AND THIS IS OUR BEST FRIEND AND HER THING."

"You can say boyfriend, Tenya."

"IT'S NOT OFFICIAL UNLESS SHE SAYS SO, IZUKU. FOR NOW, HE'S JUST A THING. AND NO BETTING. BETS ARE NOT VERY HERO-LIKE AND CAN LEAD TO TERRIBLE CHARACTER-"

"How much?"

"IZUKU. DON'T YOU HAVE DIGNITY?!"

"Probs 1000 yen."

"Reasonable."

"ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME."

"Hey, if we get the whole class in on this, it could be a lot of money!"

"Wow, you sure are a sneaky one, Midoriya."

"UNBELIEVABLE."

* * *

"What are you doing, Jirou?"

The purple bobbed hair girl yelped. Turning around, she saw Aizawa-sensei looking at her with his usual half-lidded eyes and sipping on juice. After regaining her resting heart rate and composing herself, she jabbed a thumb towards the scene in the courtyard where Midoriya and Tokoyami were talking calmly while Iida was found yelling at both of them with Uraraka peacefully snoozing away in Iida's arms.

Aizawa squinted. He looked back at the headphone jack girl and said, "What about it?''

"They're making a bet," Kyouka stated plainly. "To see who would show PDA first."

The homeroom teacher squinted back at the scene. "Looks like Iida and Uraraka are cozy."

"Not those two. They're best friends. We're talking about Uraraka and Bakugou."

Upon hearing this, Aizawa stopped sipping on his juice and shifted his gaze onto his student. "Excuse me?"

"Uraraka and Bakugou."

"Uraraka and Bakugou?"

"Uraraka and Bakugou."

"Bakugou."

"Bakugou."

Silence fell between the two of them, which lasted so long that it became uncomfortable. Kyouka attempted to say something before she found herself being pulled by the ribbon that her teacher somehow managed to bound around her wrist.

"Aizawa-sensei! What are you doing?!" the girl sputtered incredulously. "You can just grab me by the wrist with your hand like a normal person!"

"I'm drinking out of my juice carton."

"You've drank that without hands before!"

"... You're right."

The girl groaned and rolled her eyes. She eventually took notice of the group that she pointed out to her homeroom teacher looking at the the two of them walking towards them. Kyouka pretended to look calm so as not to give away anything that would have them know that she knows about the bet and about the couple of interest.

"Jirou says you guys are holding a bet. Is that true?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She uncharacteristically whistled and looked away all the while trying not to show how pissed she was at her teacher for outting her.

"I told you guys! We're going to get detention for this!" Iida stood up suddenly and cried as Uraraka fell from her sleeping position in his arms and onto the ground. The small bubble that was blowing from her nose as she slept popped, which made everyone froze.

Uraraka sat up groggily and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes to see who was around her, but her eyes closed once again and she fell backwards and continued to sleep.

"Wonder why this girl is so sleepy," Midoriya said outloud.

"Probably on the phone with Bakugou," Kyouka found herself saying.

The males all snapped their heads towards her. The girl mentally smacked herself for saying something.

"Ah. The girls would know, right?" Iida began. "Maybe we're late in knowing, Izuku."

"Nope. I only found out because I was walking by and saw Uraraka going… wild before falling asleep," Kyouka explained. She wasn't that close to her in the first place, so she wouldn't know much about her love life.

"Anyhoo, me and Jirou are going to participate in this bet."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed as they looked at their teacher.

Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he only replied, "So that Jirou knows the consequences of eavesdropping."

"WHAT?! Sensei, come onnnnnn," the girl whined.

"And because I would like some money for eye drops. They don't come cheap, you know."

"Everyone is so classless…" Iida cried as no one paid attention to him.

"In addition to money, the losers have to perform the classroom chores until the new year."

"SENSEI!" everyone exclaimed.

"So that you really understand the consequences of betting."

"I'M NOT EVEN A PART OF THIS."

"As class president, you didn't attempt to stop them."

"BUT-"

"Oh? Were you trying to stop us, Tenya? Heh, sorry!"

Iida sobbed a bit more.

* * *

"So, yeah, after working out a lot this summer and making sure I rest well, I was able to become stronger, thus my balls can now adhere to a surface for as long as one week when I release one on a really good day!"

"Wow, Mineta, you really put in work this summer! Good for you!" Kaminari exclaimed as the two of them walked on their way to the train station.

"Yeah!" Hagakure chirped as she skipped alongside them. "But you sure do look real jacked. That was a summer break's workout?"

"Well, I just worked harder during the summer since I had more time, but I've been trying since our first year!" Mineta said sheepishly as he blushed. "I'm so glad you find me good looking!"

"That's not what she said at all, but okay," his electric wielding friend patted consolingly on his friend's shoulder.

"But one day, I'm going to look just as cool as you, Ojiro!" he exclaimed as he looked up at classmate next to him. "What's your workout plan? You should work out with me and teach me your ways!"

"Ah, it's nothing crazy, it's just-"

The three Yuuei students looked over to their classmate in curiosity only to see that he stopped walking. The tail-boy stood there with his mouth slightly open and his eyes a little bit widened in shock, which was saying a lot since his eyes were so small.

"Ojiro? What's wrong?" Hagakure asked in concern as she walked up to him.

As if snapping back to reality, Ojiro put a finger to his mouth and shushed her, which surprised all of them. He then motioned for them to follow him to the side where he motioned for them to stay quiet and hide. The four of them poked their heads around the wall, with Mineta on the bottom, then Kaminari, then Hagakure, and finally Ojiro at the top.

"Over there."

The other three students followed to where Ojiro was pointing to and what they saw had them gaping in surprise. It was a scene in which Bakugou and Uraraka were standing closely together on the train platform.

"Do they live near each other? I thought Bakugou was the other way?" the invisible girl quipped.

"Yeah…" Kaminari agreed. "He's usually with Kirishima when walking home."

They saw the two of them laugh together and smile very softly for each other, which in turn caused everyone to gawk even more. It was very strange for them to see Bakugou not so… turned up. To them, he seemed very calm… That was until Uraraka pointed at his shirt, which he looked down at, and had his nose flicked up. They finally saw good ol' Bakugou come back as he started cursing a bit loudly, but he calmed down when her train came. His cursing ceased as he watched her get on. After situating herself in front of the window, the girl waved to him and gave him that same smile from before, and Bakugou waved back, blushing madly.

"UWAH. THAT'S ADORMMPH."

Ojiro's tail somehow managed to cover Hakagure's mouth despite the fact that she's invisible.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions now," Mineta said as in a very Iida-like way.

"That shit was obvious, Mineta," Kaminari said as he once again patted him consolingly on the back while his fellow classmate had tears running down his cheeks with a smile on his face.

"There goes one. Gone. Just like that."

* * *

"Top 3 boys, eh?" Momo repeated Mina. "Well, I suppose you all know mine already."

"Eh? No, we don't! That's why we're asking!" Mina said as she reached over Tsuyu's head for a chip.

The girls were all at Mina's house for a sleepover. The hostess suggested it since she thought a catch up was sorely needed after being away from each other for a part of the break. In the middle of Mina's room, futons were set up and circled around a variety of snacks, ranging from onigiri Mina's mother made to chips and chocolate snacks as well as tea, soda, and juice for beverages.

"Okay, well, I think in reverse order, it is… Midoriya, Ojiro, and then Todoroki," she said, blushing at the mention of the last person.

"Is that a blush?" Mina asked mischievously. "I'm guessing someone has feelings~"

Momo just stayed silent as she reached over for a box of Pretz. She opened the box and said, "He's just someone I admire, that is all…" She then proceeded to open the bag and take a stick out before pointing it at Mina. "What about you, Miss Nosy?"

"I'm not nosy! I'm invested in my friend's lives!"

"You just want gossip," Tsuyu retorted as she grabbed a packaged cream puff.

"Hey! It's good stuff! And there is only six of us girls in a class of 20! We have so much to choose from!" She said as she flipped on her bed onto her back to look at everyone upside down. "And if I were to choose, I'd choose the hottest: Bakugou, Todoroki, and Iida."

Ochako started choking on the can of cola she was drinking from, causing all the girls to look at her.

"Are you okay, Ochako?" the frog girl asked.

The girl was finally able to restore air in her lungs and took a calm sip from her drink. She smiled and gave them all the thumbs up to indicate that she was okay. Kyouka and Tooru squinted their eyes at her.

"What about you, Tsuyu?" Ochako asked as she popped another one in her mouth.

"Ah. I think I like only Kouda and Tokoyami."

"The other mutant animal guys, eh? Someone's got a type~" Mina sang as she poked Tsuyu's head. "But my top three are still hotter."

"Mina! There are more to boys than looks," Momo scolded.

Mina sat up and stuck her tongue out at her and threw a pillow at the offending girl, only to have it volleyed back towards her. And have another one thrown at her, which knocked her over.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Tooru cried out.

All of the girls proceeded to grab a pillow and try to hit each other with it. Laughter was all around and feathers started to pop out of the pillows. Everyone was having a good time.

Tooru was busy beating up Kyouka with her own pillow, but she stopped mid-fight as soon as she saw Ochako drop to the ground and see her pick up her ringing phone. She cursed inwardly when she realized she couldn't see the caller ID. The brunette ran out of the room to talk on the phone, which only prompted Tooru to run after her.

"Wait!" Kyouka hissed as she ran out the door as well.

Tooru and Kyouka saw that Ochako went into the bathroom. From behind the door, they heard Ochako's voice. Tooru grabbed Kyouka's wrist as they both slowly crept towards the door.

"Do you know?" Kyouka asked as they tip toed.

"Yeah. They're adorable. I saw them live. How do you know?"

"I overheard Tokoyami and Midoriya make a bet to see who will show a display of affection first. Aizawa sensei is also in it. Me and Iida are begrudgingly in it."

"Ooh! I want to be in it!"

"No, you don't. Losers have to take up classroom chores until the new year."

"... Uh…" Tooru faltered. She definitely did not want to do that. "Well… I could just take my clothes off and run away…"

"Pretty sure you'll be found out, Tooru."

They finally reached the bathroom door where they could hear Ochako's voice, though it was softer than usual. Kyouka used her earphone jack to place against the door.

"Yeah, they were talking about Top 3 boys in the class."

"..."

"Of course you made it, silly. You are a good looking guy. ...A-Are you choking? Are you okay?"

"..."

"Hehe. You're so shy. It's so cute."

Tooru and Kyouka turned to each other and mouthed the word "shy" to each with their eyes widened in surprise. Though Kyouka definitely could not see her invisible friend do so, she felt the reaction.

"Nope. They never asked me."

"..."

"Uh… Well, I suppose my top 3 would be… Midoriya - hey now, I feel nothing for him - Todoroki, and you at the top!"

"..."

"Well, of course you beat Todoroki."

"What are you guys doing?"

Kyouka and Tooru jumped in surprise and put a finger to their mouths - even though they could not see the invisible girl do so, they felt it - to signify the rest of the girls to be quiet.

"Ochako and Bakugou are dating," the purple haired girl explained.

"WH-"

The girls slapped their hands on Mina's mouth, who tried to say something in protest.

"Okay. I should be going back now. They might be looking for me."

The earphone jack girl then signaled for the girls to go back and using her hands told them she was coming out. The girls panicked and escaped to Mina's room, leaving Kyouka behind.

"Hm? I'm just not the type to tell anyone anything really. It's my business, not theirs."

Kyouka then felt bad for spying on her classmate.

"... I like you, too. Good night!"

The earphone dropped and Kyouka stood to the side and waited for her friend to come out, so as to look like she needed to use the bathroom.

* * *

Kouji was enjoying his Sunday, his first day off after the first week of school. He had to admit, though, that he was still very much in summer mode, and waking up for school had been a bit hard. He walked around the park, enjoying the morning sun shining down on him. A squirrel came up to him, to whom he smiled at and reached out to pet. The squirrel chippered a reply of happiness as it cuddled against Kouji's hand before it scampered away to do squirrel things. He continued walking until a stray gray cat came up to him and walked alongside him.

"Ah! Hey, Gandalf! How've you been?" the young mutant hero greeted as he kneeled to run a hand down the cat's back. The cat purred and jumped into his lap. Kouji chuckled and continued stroking the cat.

"Oy! Kouda!"

The boy looked up to see Kirishima waving at him with Sero smiling at him and Bakugou silently acknowledging him… which he thought was strange. He normally wouldn't look at him. Pushing away the thought, he waved at them all as they started walking towards him.

"What's up, man? What are you up to today?" Kirishima said as they got to him.

Kouji, being normally shy, motioned to them to look at the cat.

"Wah! A cat! I love cats!" Sero exclaimed as he got his haunches as well. "May I pet him?"

Kouji nodded. He looked at the cat and said, "These are my friends. They're nice." The cat meowed in approval and allowed Sero to pet him. After awhile, Gandalf jumped over to Sero's lap, who started to breakdown in tears because of his overwhelming love for cats.

A sound of a phone taking a picture occurred, and they all looked up to Bakugou texting away on his phone.

"Dude, did you just take a picture of me crying?" Sero sniffed teary-eyed.

"No, man. Of the cat. Get over yourself," Bakugou retorted while still looking and typing away on his phone.

"Y'know, man, you've been on your phone awfully a lot nowadays," Kirishima said suspiciously. "You got… A girl?" he jested as he elbowed the explosive kid.

"Shut the fuck up…" the boy only hissed as he glared at him.

"... You're not… Yelling… and cursing him out," Kouji finally said.

Everyone widened their eyes in realization, especially Bakugou himself. They only saw him turning red, and somewhere inside him, a fuse went off.

"SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING ANIMAL GUY!" Bakugou yelled.

"Ah. There he is. Wonder where this guy went," Kirishima said.

"FUCK OFF, YOU FUCKING REDHEAD."

Gandalf jumped out of Sero's lap to get into a defensive stance and hiss at Bakugou.

"YOU, TOO, YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT," he roared at the cat, which only caused Gandalf to hiss even more. He looked up at his classmates and said, "I HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL, SHITHEADS. YOU GUYS ARE PISSING ME OFF. I'M LEAVING YOUR ASSES."

Bakugou stormed off while everyone else watched his retreating back.

"... Do you guys want Gandalf to follow him?"

Sero and Kirishima looked at him, and the two of them smiled mischievously and nodded.

"Hey, buddy. Follow him. I know he looks evil, but deep down inside he's a big softie for his lady. Just follow him and take note of what he does and with who. Meet us back here after you're done, okay?"

Gandalf mewed and walked up to his leg and rubbed his body against it before stalking towards Bakugou.

"Well… Do you want to come with us to watch a movie and go to the arcade with us? We have Bakugou's ticket."

Kouji felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Unable to speak, he nodded excitedly and smiled. He was happy to be with friends.

* * *

Rikidou sat on the bench mindlessly licking his ice cream and eating his bag of Kit Kats when he noticed Bakugou and Uraraka walking together towards the ice cream shop where he got his. Keeping his eye on them, he noticed them walk together very closely. They both got cones and stood by the vendor as they ate. He thought it was interesting to see Bakugou so… calm. And happy. In fact, he was pretty sure that Bakugou never smiled. Genuinely.

Uraraka ended up getting some ice cream on her chin. The now mild boy used his thumb to wipe of the chocolate cream off of her chin, which caused her breath to hitch and for her to stand still. They stood like that for a long time, looking into each other's eyes before she giggled and patted his cheek. She hooked her pinky with his and tugged him along to walk with her.

Rikidou continued on munching and felt himself giggling as he the two got walked out of his line of vision.

'Oh no. I'm getting too hyper from the scene. It was too cute. I can't stop thinking how cute it was.'

* * *

"Ah… Is that right?"

"What'd Gandalf say?" Sero asked Kouji as he petted the gray cat. He gave Gandalf a stuffed toy that he won at one of the cranes in the arcade for the cat to play with.

"Well, Gandalf went and followed Bakugou all the way to where… none of us live to meet up with Uraraka."

"What?!" Sero and Kirishima exclaimed. "No way!"

"Yeah. They ate somewhere, watched a movie, and got ice cream."

"No way. Did they hold hands?" Kirishima then leaned in towards his friends and whispered, "Make out?"

Kouji looked down at Gandalf and asked. The cat only purred. He turned back to the boulder hero and replied, "Pinkies."

"Eh?"

"Held pinkies. And he said that his face was a lot like your hair."

"PUHAHAHAHA. I believe it. Come on. Let's get ice cream. You, too, Gandalf, for your hard work."

* * *

Mezou normally minded his own business, but it was hard not to be very interested in what Kirishima, Mineta, and Ashida were discussing. Especially if it's about Bakugou being soft as fuck.

"Yeah. Apparently there's a bet going on for 1000 yen for whoever starts being cute with the other," Ashida explained.

"What happens if you lose?" Mineta inquired. "I hope it's not bad."

"The losers have to do chores until the new year."

"Ugh. It's bad," Mineta wailed as he dropped his head onto his desk.

"Who are you guys betting on?" Mezou asked.

Everyone looked up at him surprised because he had been quiet for awhile and started to think.

"I think it will be Uraraka," Kirishima concluded. "It has been weird for Bakugou to be so calm these days, but I don't think it will extend so far as to him making a move on her in front of everyone. He's too cool."

"Uwah. He's too cool," Mineta repeated in sadness.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with these guys. Uraraka seems like a big sweetheart. She'll definitely make a move," Mina explained.

"Well, I want in. And I'm going to say Bakugou."

His three classmates laughed at him. He smirked behind his mask. Types like Bakugou, always loud, rambunctious, dropping expletives left and right and seeming like a total badass… Those were the kinds of guys Mezou knew were the biggest softies around. Softer than the best toilet paper around. He definitely was going to win.

* * *

Shouto walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He usually ate his lunch quickly before taking a walk to have some time to himself, mostly to think about things that worried him.

He missed his mother a lot, and he was happy to have spent a lot of the break with her. He planned on giving her a call tonight to discuss whatever she wanted to talk about and to tell her how his training had been going.

Life hadn't been easy for him still. His father was still harping on his ass about beating All Might, whom he looked up to more than his actual piece of shit Number 2 Hero father, and it was annoying. He had his own shortcomings to fix before rising above anyone, and-

"Mm. You taste good."

The fire and ice boy stopped dead in his tracks and felt heat creep up to his face. He cooled down the slight raise in body temperature with his right side before venturing towards the classroom where the voice came from. He stood outside the door and heard what sounded like kissing noises.

"Hehe. I just had some cantaloupe."

He raised a brow. That sounded like Uraraka… And she was breathless. She proceeded to kiss... whomever she was kissing.

"Nah… Don't think it's that."

Shouto squinted his eyes at no one in particular, trying to place a name to the voice. It sounded slightly familiar, but he wasn't so sure about it.

"You just… You have a certain taste to you."

After some time, Shouto eventually came to the realization that the guy's voice was definitely Bakugou. Shouto was very shocked. He never heard his voice lower than... anything because the kid was always loud and shouting for some reason. 'Bakugou, huh?' he thought. 'Who would have thought the kid can hold any sort of emotion besides anger and hatred.'

"I don't know what it is. But it's you. And I like it. I like you."

Uraraka giggled. "You're getting pretty romantic."

Shouto almost laughed outloud. It was preposterous to him, but he believed in the impossible: Katsuki "Tough as Shit Motherfuckers Better Realize" Bakugou is the biggest marshmallow in the world.

As soon as he heard the girl moan, he took that as his cue to leave so as to give them some privacy.

* * *

Yuuga admired his image in the reflection of the window. He continued to stare at his smile and his eyes and his twinkles that surrounded him as everyone piled in and the classroom was getting full of energy again, ready to start the next round of classes. He turned and looked around. Almost everyone was here. He turned to see Iida and Midoriya talking with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, probably about something smart, he didn't care.

He looked behind him to see Tomoyaki getting some shuteye before classes start with Mineta, Asui, Ashido, Ojiro, and Kaminari crowding over Kouda who had a grey cat in his lap. Sero came crying into the picture with Kirishima in tow and asked Kouda if he could pet the cat. It was very curious to Yuuga as to how the cat got in, but he shrugged and moved on.

Looking around some more, Satou was giving some of his secret stash of coffee candies to Hagakure and Shouji who looked undeniably sleep - Hagakure's clothes gave way that she was hunched over. He chuckled to himself, thinking them silly for believing coffee candies had some caffeine it. He brushed his hair stylishly out of his face.

He then realized Bakugou and Uraraka were nowhere to be seen. Usually, Bakugou would be with Kirishima and Uraraka would be with Iida and Midoriya, but they were missing. He tapped a finger stylishly to his chin and wondered. He then heard giggles from the hallway. Looking through the doorway, he saw Uraraka walk in and join the Midoriya group. Some minutes later, Bakugou came in, looking the same as ever and walked towards his seat. But he noticed that his knuckles brushed Uraraka's hand gently. Yuuga's eyes widened at the piece of juicy gossip. He wondered when everyone would-

"HAH. GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, BITCHES," Iida shouted out.

It was so uncharacteristic of him that the whole class fell silent and stared at him as he hopping from side to side, money signs in his eyes.

After a moment passed, Midoriya realized what the class president meant and said, "Ah! Did Kacchan show affection to Ochako?"

The aforementioned people froze up. Yuuga's mouth dropped open. No way. No way his classm-

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, FUCKING DEKU?" Bakugou yelled and started towards his rival.

"YEAH. I TOTALLY SAW HIM BRUSH HIS KNUCKLES AGAINST HER HAND," Iida exclaimed giddily.

Bakugou was sputtering and didn't know what to say except curse. Uraraka looked like she was about to faint.

"Aw, man! I really thought it would be Uraraka to give him a smooch on the cheek," Ashida wailed in despair as she grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

"You know, the biggest assholes are usually the biggest softies," Shouji stated as matter of factly.

"Yeah, Katsuki 'Soft as Fuck' Bakugou," Todoroki remarked. He smirked at the fuming boy.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY, HALF-ASSED?!"

"QUIET."

Everyone scrambled towards their seats and turned their attention towards Aizawa. Yuuga was still in his seat and very much in shock that everyone knew about this before he did.

"Now. Who here was Team Uraraka Will Give a Smooch?" Aizawa sensei asked the class with his usual stoic expression.

Ashida, Mineta, Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari were the only ones who raised their hands. Looking around, they all groaned.

"And who here was Team Bakugou is Actually a Mr. Soft Serve?"

"THE FUCK."

Everyone else raised their hands.

"Well, it has been decided. Team Uraraka Moves First will have to give 1000 to me for a total of 5000 yen, which will be divvied up among Team Fluffy Bakugou."

"Aw, man! That's barely enough for what I wanted to buy at the mall," Hakagure groaned.

"Team Sweet Uraraka will also have to do the classroom chores until the New Year."

The five unfortunate people simultaneously groaned and slammed their heads onto the desk.

"YOU GUYS DID A FUCKING BET," Bakugou exploded.

Yuuga wanted to say the same thing… but with much more style. But he was still in so much shock.

"YOU ASSHOLES THINK I'M FUCKING SOFT?! WELL, GUESS WHAT-"

"No… Let me talk..." Uraraka spoke up finally. She had her head down and was shaking so much, which made everyone curious. Eventually, she snapped her neck up and glared at everyone.

"You guys… Made a fucking bet?!"

And at that, everyone lost their minds as well as their own gravity because without their knowing, the girl had touched all of them. She began cursing them all out, calling them awful and debased and nosy and that they should "mind their own goddamn fucking business". Everyone just stared at her blankly since they all understood where the fire in Bakugou went.

Yuuga floated and cried silently, wondering why he was so late to the picture and why he still got punished for it even though he was not a part of it. But he was also very happy not to clean the classroom until the new year.


End file.
